


The Laxdale Saga

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, Laxdæla, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Holodeck silliness with Tom and Harry.





	The Laxdale Saga

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2019, Day 19. The prompt is "mythology."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Tom was outnumbered, but so skilled was he that he had the advantage, his sword flashing as he thrust and parried.

"Help us," his attackers begged Harry, seeing they would lose. "Or terrible hardships shall follow, for you as well as us."

Harry stepped forward, raising his blade. Tom saw him, and was stricken with sorrow. "I am betrayed," he said. "But I would rather die by your hand than raise my sword against you, my brother." And he threw his weapons aside, standing before Harry unwounded but defenseless. 

"Fight," Harry urged, but Tom would not. 

Harry knew what he had to do, and thrust at Tom's heart - a deathblow. And was immediately filled with remorse. He knelt beside Tom, taking him in his lap as he breathed his last. 

"Forgive me," Harry begged. 

"I love you, dear kinsman," Tom whispered, then his eyes shut.

"No," Harry cried. "I have killed my brother! His blood is on my hands!" 

"What the hell are you two doing now?"

Harry looked up, to find B'Elanna standing in the arch of the holodeck, hands on hips. Oops. Their holodeck time must be over.

Tom opened his eyes and got up. "It's the Laxdale Saga," he said. "We didn't have extra rations this week, so we picked a program where we could re-use our Beowulf costumes."

"So why did Harry kill you?" B'Elanna asked.

"My wife Gudrun insisted on it," Harry said. "The cleverest and most beautiful woman in all the land. She was actually in love with Tom, but married me. When Tom married someone else, she got so mad she set up an ambush to kill him. I had to go along with it to prove my love to her."

"Why didn't Tom fight back?"

"We're best friends, raised as brothers," Tom said. He gave a rough paraphrase. "We loved each other the most, and I went nowhere that Harry did not follow."

"And if Gudrun loved you, why'd she marry Harry?"

"He tricked her into it," Tom said. "She was waiting for me, until he told her I was marrying a beautiful princess in another land."

"I didn't trick her," Harry protested. "I didn't know you and the princess were just friends. Everyone thought you were engaged."

"Suuure," Tom said. "Anyway, I came back to find my beloved had married my best friend, so I married someone else. Gudrun...didn't take it well."

"She got her brothers to steal Tom's sword, and then stole the gold-embroidered headdress of Tom's wife," Harry explained. "Then came the ambush."

"I think I like this Gudrun," B'Elanna said. 

"You can play her," Tom said. "She's actually the star of this program."

"She's quite the character," Harry added. "She didn't like her first husband, so she sewed him a shirt with a low neckline, and when he wore it, she divorced him for dressing like a woman." 

"And took half his wealth," Tom said. "At age 15." 

"How many husbands did she have?"

"Four," Harry answered. "But the man she loved most was Tom. Who was never her husband. And whom she killed."

"My brothers get revenge three years later, and kill Harry," Tom said.

"And then my son, born to Gudrun after my death, gets revenge by killing my killer with my sword," added Harry. "After Gudrun shows him my bloody clothes. Which she kept for 12 years."

B'Elanna seemed impressed. "Are you sure this isn't a Klingon tale?"

"Predates first contact by centuries," Harry said.

"Wow. I think I like it."

"Then it's yours," Tom said. "We're done, now that I've died tragically in Harry's arms."

"Thanks." B'Elanna seemed genuinely pleased. Not her usual reaction to Tom and Harry's holoprograms.

"No problem," Harry said. "We're starting a new program. We should have enough rations saved up for the costumes by next week." 

"More dying in each other's arms?" B'Elanna asked.

"Nope," Harry said. "Tom says the good guys never die in...what did you say it was called?"

"Captain Proton."


End file.
